7teen: Space Case
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP13: Caitlin sure has dated a lot of strange guys, but never like this before. She's about to date this new guy she meets at a scifi convention who's just out of this world... LITERARLLY! Only problem is, the guys don't believe her when she and her new beau try to tell them the truth, and what happens when he decides he wants to take Caitlin back with him?
1. Intro: Space Princess

**INTRO**

The mall was going absolutely wild with all the excitement and fun at the annual sci-fi convention that was held at the amusement park. Many of the people were dressed up as their favorite characters from various movies or TV series. Even some of the gang and I were dressed up.

I wore my Steve Zodiac costume from my Fireball XL5 comic series and Amelie was dressed her in Dr. Venus outfit. Wyatt and Serena came dressed as a Matrix characters, and Jude, well… he and Starr couldn't decide what to be so they just threw a whole bunch of costumes together into two massive alien monsters. While we thought it made them look extremely goofy, a lot of people were amazed by what they made and wanted to take their picture every now and then.

"Unbelievable." Nikki said "I don't know how they do it, and frankly I don't even care."

"Ah, come on, Nikki." Wyatt said "Can't you just enjoy yourself here?"

Sadly, Nikki couldn't. Sci-fi was defiantly not one of her favorite things, which was why she wasn't wearing a costume. But Jonesy did go out of his way to get a job at the ticket booth and let us all in for free "And don't you forget it." Jonesy said as he came over.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Nikki asked, but her husband said he was on break.

I checked my watch "Where's Caitlin? She's way late."

"She's still getting her costume ready." Jen said "She's been really pulling together for this convention."

All of us blinked once and wondered _"Since when was Caitlin ever _that much_ into sci-fi?"_

"She's not." Serena said "I talked with her… she's trying to impress boys again."

We all sighed and rolled our eyes- typical Caitlin. Well, we all couldn't blame her, and the convention was loaded with all sorts of guys, even handsome ones.

Suddenly, we could see a whole crowd of people gathered in one place awing and snapping photos like crazy. _"Zut…!"_ Amelie said "What's going on there?"

That's when Starr and Jude ran up to us. "Dudes!" cried Jude "You HAVE to come and see this."

"It's the wildest thing ever." added Starr. We all followed them into the crowd, and what we saw bedazzled us. "Whoa!" Jonesy remarked. Wyatt gasped. "Oh my…!" I said as we all looked at Caitlin in what had to be the most amazing costume anywhere.

She was dressed as an alien princess, wearing a silvery sparkling dress, white gloves. her ears were specially waxed so they were pointed and she wore beautiful earrings on each. Her long hair was all wrapped up in back of her head and she wore a golden tiara on top… with cute wiggling antenna, and she was holding a long golden staff in her right hand with a star at the top of it.

The guys and I couldn't help but gawk at her in awe just like many of the other guys who were gazing at her, much to the girls' dismay. "This is going to be an awkward day." Nikki said softly.

**_"Intro theme"_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
__We get to make all the rules,  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hanging together  
__In a place where we grew up_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen  
__Life was sweet,  
__Though we grew up way to fast  
__Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN_

_Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**


	2. It's real!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Caitlin felt like a regular movie star as she stood there posing in her gown as the others all took pictures of her. Some of the guys even began to brawl over who got to give Caitlin their number or email, but eventually Caitlin got free form the crowds and found a moment to sit down with the rest of us.

Already her souvenir bag was crammed with a few slips of papers from the boys who slipped their numbers to her. "Ooh… my poor feet." Caitlin groaned.

"Maybe you should've worn plain shoes instead of those high heels." I suggested.

Caitlin gave me one of her looks of shock that I'd say such a thing. Despite that her dress covered her feet, she would never subject to wearing plain shoes. "Why not?" Nikki asked "I wore them at my wedding under my gown." Now it was her turn to get a look. "Fine… Whatever." she replied.

Then, in another twist, she handed Jen all the names she got. _"What?" _we all asked in the deepest of shock. "I recognized nearly all those guys there." Caitlin said, and rather than lecture us with a long list of whom they were and what she did when they dated. "Long story short… I remember them, but they don't remember me, or they wouldn't have re-given me their numbers."

As much as Jen wanted to dive right into those numbers and get in touch with as many of those guys as she could, Caitlin was obviously in need of comfort, but she felt a little better knowing we all loved her. So we all decided to enjoy the rest of the convention. There was plenty to do, sites to check out- even some competitions.

That's when a new guy no one recognized entered the convention. He was a tall, handsome young man with pointed ears, wearing silvery shiny armor, a solid metal mask over his eyes and a red sparkling cape. "Who's that?" Wyatt asked. "I don't know…" Serena said "But that… is one heck of a costume."

Lots of other people agreed as they saw him, but when Caitlin saw him. "Wow!" she remarked.

**_(Woo-ooh)_**

_"Ooh, la, la…!"_ sighed Amelie. Even I couldn't blame my girlfriend for ogling him like that. If none of us new better, we would have said he was wearing a real spacesuit.

However, the guy seemed kind of lost. As if he didn't know where he was or what all the people were gazing at him for, or why they were dressed so strangely. Then he looked across, and he saw Caitlin. "Cait… I think he's staring at you." Jen cooed.

Caitlin gazed back at the guy and smiled, but the guys just kept staring at her with a strange look on his face, and then, he ran away as if he were frightened. "Wow! Love at first sight?" Nikki teased.

"What's his problem?" Jonesy joked "Did he forget that he double-parked his spaceship?" he laughed, but the rest of us were not amused. Nikki even flicked his ear for that. "Ow…! Hey…!"

"Don't listen to him, Caitlin." Jen said, but then we all noticed Caitlin was gone too. She obviously snuck off while we weren't looking. "Way to go, Jonesy." Wyatt said.

"What? It's not like it's my fault." Jonesy protested.

"Never mind that now!" I snapped "Let's spread out and find her."

Of course, even though Caitlin's costume would've made her easy to spot- in a convention full of other costumed people? Starr even made her calculations. "The odds of us finding her in here are exactly three-hundred and fifty million to one… against."

Jude just rubbed the back of his head and whistled awkwardly.

…

Caitlin was no longer at the convention. She had seen that strange guy leave through the entrance way and head out into the mall, and she had been following him ever since. "Hey!" she called "Where'd you go?"

Then suddenly she could hear a sound coming from one of the back alleys. Caitlin peeked down the way and saw Christo and Blade giving the guy a hard time. "What's the matter, geek?" Christo snapped as he tossed him to Blade "You gonna to use your alien powers to vaporize us?" laughed Blade.

Back and forth they tossed him, and Caitlin couldn't see Ron anywhere in sight. So she decided to step in herself. "Leave him alone!" she snapped.

The bullies looked and saw her, and only laughed at "The little princess."

"What's she gonna do? Whack us with her walking stick or turn us into frogs?"

Catilin's anger began to boil, and that's when Caitlin gave Blade a taste of her staff… right in his pride. "UHN…! AAH…!" and down he went.

"Hey!" snapped big Christo "All right! I think her royal highness needs to learn a little thing called manners!" he began to walk towards her, socking his fist in his other hand, but Caitlin wasn't afraid and before long, big and nasty Christo was begging for mercy too. "Now, both of you… beat it!" snarled Caitlin, and the two jerks ran off like babies.

Caitlin scoffed but then she gasped when she realized that her dress had big rip in it, and it was a very expensive fabric too. "Oh, no!" she cried "This is a total disaster."

That's when the other guy moved towards her. She turned to face him, and he gazed at her strangely. "You have saved me. I am eternally grateful." he said to her.

"Ah, it was nothing." Caitlin said "Except my dress is ruined."

The guy could see this. "Allow me to help you."

Caitlin thought it was sweet, "But don't bother. It's a silver studded jersey imported from England. Once it's ripped it's almost impossible too-" she stopped when the guy placed his hand over the rip on her dress, and his hand started to glow and then by magic, the fabric was repaired.

Caitlin suddenly began to feel nervous. She never thought a costume could do that unless…

She had to know, and gently reached for his ears. "What are you doing?" he asked as Caitlin gave his ears a little tug, but they weren't waxed. "They're… they're real?" cried Caitlin.

"Of course they are real." The guy said "Aren't yours…?" he proceeded to tug Caitlin's fake ears, and the wax shifted. Now he was the one who felt strange inside. "My goodness…!"

But Caitlin, she just fainted!


	3. XFLR6

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"Wake up, sleeping beauty."_ a voice kept calling to her. Caitlin felt herself spinning in the darkness as she began to wake up, and found she was in the mall's emergency hall, still in her costume. "You okay, brah?" asked Jude.

"What happened?" asked Caitlin.

The fat nurse came out and explained "Well, your friends found you collapsed in the alley- Said you looked as if you'd been in a fight."

"Fight…?" Caitlin said, and then she remembered teaching Christo and Blade a lesson, and her dress getting ripped and "That guy. That guy…! Where is he?"

"What are you talking about? What guy?" I asked.

Caitlin was about to explained everything. "That guy who we saw, the one dressed up like a real alien? He _is_ a real alien!"

All of us were quiet for a brief moment, and then we all burst out laughing hard. "Of course he was real." Jonesy said "Just like all the real aliens at the con." Then he suddenly realized he had to get back to the ticket booth before he got fired, but he left still laughing.

Caitlin tried to assure us that she wasn't lying "My dress was torn, and he fixed it" but of course, seeing that her dress was perfectly fine with no evidence of it having a single tear, we only assumed that she hit her head a little too hard when she fainted.

Starr tipped her nerdy glasses and explained, "Caitlin, it's a mathematical and scientific impossibility that an extra-terrestrial would be here on Earth."

Caitlin still tried to insist that she did see a real alien, but her head started to hurt again, and the nurse told us all to leave her and let her rest a bit. We all decided to head back to the convention anyway, and we all left still laughing by Caitlin's claim.

Caitlin just scoffed and drifted back off to sleep.

About an hour later, she woke up and felt a little better, and she began to feel maybe she was just seeing things. She decided to head back to the convention and planned to act as if nothing had happened, when she saw an envelope on the floor and it had her name on it.

She opened the letter and it said…

_If you want to see me again, come to the place you call, "the loathsome washrooms" when you awaken._

_-XFLR6_

"XFLR6…?" Caitlin said to herself. What did that mean? Regardless, she couldn't resist this chance, even if it meant going to the loathsome washrooms…

…and upon arriving they looked and smelled just as rancid as ever. "Eww…!" groaned Caitlin, but she bravely held her breath and was about to walk in, when suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. She yelped and turned around only to see and surprise the alien guy she met.

When the two of them calmed down… "Oh! It's you. You are real."

"Of course I am real, Caitlin." said the alien.

Caitlin was surprised "How did you know my name?"

"I heard your name quite a lot, that and you wear a tag of identification." He was hinting at Caitlin's convention nametag. Poor Caitlin was speechless. She had no idea what to say, or feel or even think. Until finally she managed to ask "W-Wha- What's your… you know… name?"

"Did you not get my note? I am called XFLR6. If it is too hard for you, you may simply call me X'. Unfortunately, I am lost."

"Lost?" asked Caitlin, she was about to ask why that was when her cellphone rang, almost frightening X' "What is that?" he asked.

Caitlin calmed him down and answered her phone. It was Jen who heard Caitlin had gotten out of bed and asked when she'd be back at the convention before it closed for the day. Caitlin was so excited she could hardly speak properly, but managed to explain. "I'm here with X'. He's real!"

"What?" snapped Jen "Come on, Cait- You're not still up with this alien stuff? It was funny enough but it's already gotten as old as Jonesy being fired. Just come back to the convention, okay."

Caitlin sighed "Fine. I'll come. But I'm bringing X' with Me." and she hung up.

"Something disturbs you?" X' asked.

"Never mind…" Caitlin said "Come on… I can't wait to show you to my friends." And she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along with her. "Whoa!"

…

At the convention all of us were hanging around and chatting about Caitlin's obsession with aliens. We all were starting to even think that maybe this X' guy was just taking Caitlin for a ride.

"I don't know…" Wyatt said "Who knows… maybe he is an alien?"

"Wyatt…" snapped Nikki "There's no such thing as aliens from outer space."

Of course then we all broke out into discussion of the possibilities of there actually being other creatures form others worlds, but even so if it was possible, what were the odds of there actually being one here on Earth?

"Mykan, you actually went into space once. Did you see any aliens?" asked Jonesy.

"Jonesy I didn't see much." I said reminding him that I was a prisoner on the Zombite's ship in orbit when they attacked last year. "As exciting as it was, I don't like talking about it."

"Me neither, bro." cried Jude, and he still felt ashamed for all the times he was drugged and worked for those freaks!

"Kinda going off subject here…" Jen reminded us "Caitlin says she's brining this guy with her, so why don't we try and humor her?"

All of us were silent for a moment, "I'm not sure that's a good idea." Wyatt said

"Why not?" asked Starr "Studies show that humoring someone can provide and eighteen percent increase of their brain activity to levels of pure sanity."

We all blinked and pretended to understand. "Well, if it will 'elp…?" Amelie said.

"I think we should go for it." Serena said, and soon we all agreed on it, and no sooner had we, did the couple show up. "Hey guys…" Caitlin called "I want you to meet someone."

X' held up his hand in a proud greetings "Salutations." he said.

"Alien dude…" Jude said as he approached him "We bring you peace and friendship." He was acting as if X' didn't understand what he meant.

"Peace out, bro." Jonesy said making the Vulcan's sign of peace with his hands. X' felt awkward and Caitlin didn't like the way we were behaving. Nevertheless, we all headed back into the convention.


	4. What's a Date?

**CHAPTER THREE**

X' tried his best to fit in with the rest of us. He even told us where he came from…

A planet in the Omega star-system, and how he was only visiting Earth on a vacation with his folks, but he would be leaving that night by eight-o-clock.

Only Caitlin really believed his story, but the rest of us just continued to play along. "Can't you just use your finger to phone home?" Wyatt teased.

"Excuse me?" asked X'

Caitlin could see where this was going "Guys, he's telling the truth."

"It's okay." Nikki said as she and Jen patted her shoulders teasingly "We believe you." But Caitlin could obviously tell they didn't.

Not even when Amelie accidently dropped her bag, shattering a glass figure she had bought at the convention. _"Ah, non!"_ she cried. She paid good money for it too, and X' used the same trick with his hands that he did on Caitlin's dress and repaired, but all of us thought.

"Dude, that's like a totally awesome magic trick." Jude said.

"How did you do that?" asked Jonesy.

X' tried to explain that he and his people had discovered the secret of traversing matter, allowing them to reconstruct objects that and recently been destroyed or damaged, or even destroy or damage things if they wished to. "That's amazing." said Caitlin, but the rest of us thought it was just an old magician's trick.

"You should totally become a traveling illusionist." Starr said "You'll make a fortune."

X' lips curled into a sneer "You evidently find something amusing about this. I do not." And he began to walk off after taking just about enough of the obvious teasing. Even Caitlin was angry with us. "You guys can really be a pain sometime!" she sneered, and she walked off to find X' leaving the rest of us to wonder if maybe we overdid it just a little.

Amelie, however, was impressed that her glass figure was perfectly fixed and not even a scratch was on it. _"'Ow_ did he do that?" she wondered aloud.

…

Caitlin found X' sitting at a bench outside of the convention, and he felt very insulted. Caitlin apologized for what happened. "It is not your fault." X' said "But I wish to know… are your friends always like this?"

"No." Caitlin said "It's just they've never seen real alien before, so they don't believe that you're real."

"But I am real." said X'.

Caitlin decided to take him out for a bite to eat, as it was dinnertime. Only she didn't know what he and his people ate. "I am more than willing to attempt a taste at new foods." X' said. He said with a smile and Caitlin smiled back at him and she decided to take him to El' Sportos for a pizza.

…

When they got there, and got their food. X' stuck his finger right in the pizza, which was the way he and his kind tasted food, much to Caitlin's slight dismay and disgust, but she understood.

"Oh!" remarked X' "Delicious! What did you call this again?"

"It's a pizza." Caitlin said "I usually eat one all the time when I'm out on dates."

"Date?" asked X' "What is that?"

Caitlin blinked in shock that X' didn't understand what a date was. So she explained it as best she could. "It's spending time together… doing something special… getting to know one another and…" she sighed heavenly "Trying to find "The one""

"What is this "One"?" asked X' "It sounds like someone of valuable importance."

Now Caitlin wasn't sure how to explain. "Have you ever met someone who is just so perfect in every way that… you know your destined to spend the rest of your life with? That's what "The One" means."

"Oh, I see…" X' said "On my world, all of our mates are pre-selected for us."

"Selected?" asked Caitlin, and X' explained that on his world, when his people came of age, the master computers would run crosschecks on every being on the planet, and then selects one of the opposite gender based on judgment and all things. When the match is decided, those two marry together and everything else just comes and goes. "When I become of age, the computer will select a match for me."

Caitlin thought that was sad, but then again "I'd love to have a computer find my match." And she went to explain her history of being dumped. Now it was X' who felt sorry for Caitlin, and began to wonder if her life wasn't all as happy as she claimed it was. It was then that he proposed to a very strange idea, but went ahead and asked "Caitlin… what if you come with me?"

Caitlin almost choked on her drink "What?" she remarked in deepest shock.

X' told her about his world and how it would give her a chance to start over. "Back there… it is wonderful. You can fly like a bird. You can see through to other worlds, and everyone is as friendly and cheerful as always."

Caitlin felt as if one-hundred men had just proposed marriage to her and she didn't know who to say "Yes" too. X' could see she would need time to think, and besides, he too still had the problem of contacting his mother-ship before it left. "Would you excuse me?" Caitlin said and she headed for the washroom.

X' simply shrugged.

…

Luckily the washroom was empty. Caitlin called Jen's cell…

"Hello…?"

"Jen… it's Me." she answered in a near panic.

Jen put us all on speaker phone. "Hey, Caitlin…" Jonesy called "How's X' doing?" We all held in the urge to laugh, and then noticed by the sound of her voice over the phone, Caitlin was panicking. "Let me guess… you finally found out he's a fake." Nikki said.

"No!" Caitlin sneered "He's not a fake… he asked to come home with him."

"You mean, back to his home world?" asked Wyatt. Now we all just had to laugh, still in full disbelief of this whole alien stuff. "I'm not kidding!" snapped Caitlin "I need help here. I don't know what to say."

"Well gee…" I teased "I hope you don't say yes. We'll miss you if you go."

"Maybe you should ask if he's got room for extra passengers." Jude added.

Caitlin growled and hung up. Now she really didn't know what to do, or rather she did. She already knew what her decision was. She just hoped she had made the right one.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Hey, come on, you all well know how this is going to turn out…_**


	5. Starstruck

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was starting to get late, and convention would close soon. Jonesy had already been fired for taking one too many breaks. Not to mention getting us in for free, but we were allowed to stay as long as we paid our entrance fees right there, which Jonesy now owed. He didn't seem to upset over losing his job though. "Ah, whatever…" He simply remarked. "Not my cup'a Joe. I'm surrounded by too many nerds all dressed up."

Some of us felt insulted. "And I guess that _we're_ dressed up makes _us_ nerds too?" I asked sharply. The others, dressed up, also gave him the look. "I take it back." Jonesy said cowardly.

"What are we going to do about, Caitlin?" Serena asked

"I don't think there's much more we can do." Nikki said "She's so convinced that this X' guy is an alien."

We all gazed at Starr then, and once again she had a nerdy suggesting. "Maybe if we support her wanting to go with X', then when it's finally time for him to go, she'll finally admit it was all a ruse. After all… where can she really go?"

That was it? She didn't even speak nerdy. "It's all I can think of. I'm fresh out of logical treatments."

We all decided to call Caitlin and explain to her we were okay that if she decided to go with X'. Only she didn't answer. At first we all thought she was just ignoring us out of anger, until we remembered she signed up for the costume contest that was about to begin. "Let's go get our seats." I said and we all headed off.

There were lots of entries for the contest. Darth and Julie were dressed as-what else-Star Wars characters. Even The Clones were there, all three of them were dressed up as the old vintage Astronaut Barbie. "UGH!" Nikki cried as she covered her eyes and buried her face in Jonesy's chest "Take them away!" she groaned.

Eventually it was Caitlin's turn, but the Judge announced that Caitlin had, at the last minute, changed her entry and was doing a duet with X'.

They both came out on stage, and already the crowds cheered for joy a just a glance of their incredible outfits. Caitlin and X' then proceeded to perform a silent, yet romantic drama of a space princess being courted by a mysterious stranger from the stars. They ended up sharing a soft and romantic dance there on stage and but the end, they both faded off into the stars, thanks to the special effects on the stage, but they were really still there and bowed to the cheering crowds.

The gang and I were amazed. That looked so real!

It was obvious who won the contest. Caitlin and X' received the trophy, and they bowed again to the crowd, but suddenly, a red light began to flash on X's belt. "Uh oh…!" he cried. It was the sign that it was nearly eight and he had to leave to go home. Caitlin knew of this and realized it was time for them to part. So she and X' ran for it taking the back way out.

The crowd kept exchanging words of concern, and the gang and I wondered what got them so riled up. Then, my phone rang, but it merely a text from Caitlin saying. _"X' has to leave. So I'm saying goodbye."_ That was all it said. "What does she mean "Saying goodbye?" I asked, and the rest all wondered the same, until suddenly we all began to realize "Dude…!" cried Jude "You don't think that dude… really… is a…?"

As much as we still didn't really believe it, it was starting to turn completely around. _"Sacre Bleu!"_ cried Amelie "You don't suppose she's really going with _'im?"_

All our hearts skipped a beat and we all ran for it hoping to find Caitlin before it was too late!

…

Caitlin had followed X' to the entrance of the mall, and outside where no one looking, as they were all at the convention. X' had to leave, and he had to leave now. She explained to him that she couldn't go with him, no matter how exciting it was. "I understand." X' said "Perhaps it was premature of me to jump to such an idea. But I thank you Caitlin, for all you have done for me."

Caitlin smiled, and she wanted him to take the trophy with him as a remembrance. He promised to treasure it always. "Um…" Caitlin stuttered "Can… Can I… kiss you goodbye?" she asked.

X' smiled and, knowing what "kiss" meant, approached her softly, and they shared a soft kiss under the stars. The rest of us saw them. "Look!" cried Jen as we all watched them separate, and then X' backed away from Caitlin, still smiling, and suddenly… he vanished… in green sparkling lights, and he was gone, but we all looked up at the sky and could see a large bright star sailing across the sky, obviously the mother-ship, and then it was gone.

"Whoa!" said Jonesy.

"Du-hu-hude!" cried Jude.

"Mondure!" exclaimed Amelie. We all felt rather speechless. All this time, Caitlin and X' were telling the truth, and we acted like a bunch of jerks to them both. At least Caitlin was still there. We all went outside to confront her, and she turned to us. "Caitlin…" Jen said "We… we don't know what to say."

"Just tell me what you know I want to hear." Caitlin said.

_"We sorry!"_ we all said, and Caitlin being herself was of course quick to forgive us. "Man, no one's ever going to believe this." Wyatt said.

"I just thought of somethin'." Jude said "If that dude was one of them… how many more of them walk among us?"

We all began to feel chills run up our spines as we gazed back and saw the people walking through the mall heading of the exit at closing time, but… we laughed.

…

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**


End file.
